How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: "Before I could ask him what he's doing, he pulls me into a kiss and wraps his strong arms around my waist. I freeze, even though I feel warm and fluttery inside." -LUCY'S POV. NALU PAIRING. ENJOY!


I couldn't believe Mira! She had the _nerve_ to spring this on me right when I am in the middle of a crisis!

You're probably wondering what kind of crisis? Well, it's nothing too bad.. Nah, it's only the tiny little fact that I have been panicking recently because I have noticed that I have fallen in love with Natsu!

And what did Mirajane do? Drag me up onto the stage in the guild and tell everyone that I've got something to sing! The sneaky Strauss..

She told me to 'sing what's in my heart' so I can 'properly come to terms with it'! HAH! I don't need to come to terms with anything - the only thing I need to do is make sure nobody knows!

Mira isn't letting me back out of it though, nor will she accept any song that isn't what I'm feeling right now. Mavis, I made the biggest mistake in telling Mira about my feelings for Natsu.

This thing wouldn't really be so bad, though, if she didn't put a side note onto my 'introduction'. You know what she said?

"Just to let everyone know, Lucy is singing her heart out to someone that she loves. Try and guess who it is afterwards, if you'd like!"

I wanted to send Aquarius, Loke, Scorpio and Taurus after her! Ugh, it's not like I can really do anything about it now, though.. I just want to get it over with, already..

"H-hi, everyone! Please be nice, yeah?" I said into the microphone, sweat-dropping at the cheers I was getting. I haven't even started yet!

I walked over to the closest instrument - which bizzarely was a piano - and sat down on the bench. I tested all the keys before starting a melody that had been playing in my head for a few days now. It started out as a slow but sweet tune.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music for a bit, before beginning my song.

"_Remember when we never needed each other_  
_The best of friends like sister and brother_  
_We understood we'd never be alone_

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_  
_The night is long and I need your touch_  
_Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way_  
_Don't want to be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine?_  
_Falling so hard, so fast this time_  
_What did I say? What did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you? Oh yeah_

_I hear your voice and I start to tremble_  
_Brings back the child that I resemble_  
_I cannot pretend that we can still be friends_  
_Don't want to be alone tonight_

_What can I do to make you mine?_  
_Falling so hard, so fast this time_  
_What did I say? What did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right and it has to be tonight_  
_Just need you to know, oh yeah_  
_I don't want to live this life, I don't want to say goodbye_  
_With you I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_What can I do to make you mine?_  
_Falling so hard, so fast this time_  
_What did I say? What did you do?_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do to make you mine?_  
_Falling so hard, so fast this time_  
_Everything's changed, we never knew_  
_How did I fall in love with you?_"

I finished and opened my eyes. I looked out into the audience and saw that a majority of them were stunned. I worried a bit.

_Did I suck that bad?_ I thought.

I was about to apologize to my guild when they all burst into a round of applause. I blinked in shock, before smiling sweetly and standing up off the piano bench. I walked to the front of the stage and gave a curtsey before leaving the stage.

Mira hugged me and told me I was a talented singer. I thanked her for the compliment before telling her that I was going to head home, since it was already dark outside. She nodded and I left.

* * *

I was getting dressed for bed when I heard my window open. I turned around to see Natsu climb in through my window. My heartbeat picked up it's pace and I fought to keep the threatening blush off my face.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" I screamed at him, trying my best to look angry with him. Even if I wasn't really mad.

Natsu just looked at me with questions in his eyes. I panicked inside, hoping he hadn't figured out who I was singing about earlier tonight. I couldn't risk him knowing, not when I was sure he didn't feel the same way about me.

"Lucy, did you mean that? Your song, I mean?" He asked, his face completely innocent and his voice was like a 5-year-old asking an adult a 'what-does-that-mean' question. Oh. Mavis.

"W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" I stuttered. Damn, now he is gonna know I'm nervous! Natsu got this look in his eyes, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"I mean, did you mean what you said in your song?" He asked again. I wonder what he's thinking..

"U-u-umm, y-yes?" I managed. Damn it all! I didn't mean to say 'yes', I meant to say 'maybe'! Stupid Natsu and his too-cute face distracting me..

"Really?" Natsu said, sounding.. happy? I have no idea what this boy is thinking, but I seriously hope that he doesn't think I am in love with someone like.. umm.. Elfman, or.. Gajeel.. EW!

"Y-yeah, why?" I asked. I really wanna know what's going on inside that stupid-but-cute head of his.

"Awesome! That means I can do this!" Natsu said, before quickly striding over to me. Before I could ask him what he's doing, he pulls me into a kiss and wraps his strong arms around my waist.

I freeze, even though I feel warm and fluttery inside._ What is he doing? He doesn't feel the same way.. does he?_

I pulled back and stared at him in shock. "N-N-Natsu.. W-w-what.. W-why.. You don't feel the s-s-same way.. do y-you?" I managed to stutter. _MAVIS DAMN IT ALL! STOP STUTTERING, YOU AIR-HEADED BLONDE!_

"Luce, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't feel the same way. And besides, it wasn't hard to figre out you were talking about me. I mean, come on: 'The best of friends like sister and brother'? Only you and I were that close. Everyone pretty much figured it out after that line." Natsu grinned goofily at me. I could faintly see the blush across his tanned cheeks.

"I was that obvious?" I asked. He nodded, the grin staying in place. I sighed. _I really was an open book, huh.._

"Hey, don't be upset. If you're upset then I will be forced to do something." He said. I raised a brow at him and frowned. What did he mean by 'something'?

Natsu got a wicked smile on his face, and picked me up bridal style, walking over to my bed. My eyes widened._ HE ISN'T-!_

"N-N-Natsu! W-w-what are you d-d-doing?" I squeaked. Natsu then dropped me on my bed, and almost a moment later, he was on top of me. He didn't crush me, but he did hover over me - close enough for me to feel his body heat and his body touch mine. My face went dark red.

"What does it look like? I'm making out with my new girlfriend!" He stated, before capturing my mouth with his. My eyes fluttered closed when he kissed me this time. I sighed into his kiss, feeling utter bliss. I don't know how long we kissed for, but he eventually puled away so that we could breathe.

"I love you, Natsu.." I whispered, holding him close to me and burying my face into the crook of his neck. I heard him sigh in content as he embraced me back.

"As I love you, Luce."

"Stay with me tonight, please? I wanna be in your arms when I fall asleep tonight.." I asked him shyly, feeling my blush darken even more. I felt his chest rumble with silent laughter and he rolled onto his side, still holding me in his arms.

"Of course, Luce. I was gonna do that anyway." He chuckled. I felt a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth before a yawn escaped my lips. "Looks like you're tired. Get some rest, Luce. I'll still be here when you wake up." He told me. He gave me a peck on the lips, before humming the song I sang earlier.

I smiled and nodded. I got comfortable, and dozed off. My last thoughts were: _Thanks Mira, I owe you one._

* * *

_**A/N: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE) NOR THE SONG.**  
_

_**SONG: HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU  
**_

_**ARTIST: THE BACKSTREET BOYS.  
**_

_**LUCY'S SINGING VOICE (WHAT I THINK IT SHOULD SOUND LIKE): /watch?v=alhY0munU-0  
**_

_**REVIEW! TRY NOT TO FLAME, BUT DO SO IF NECESSARY!  
**_


End file.
